


Малыш

by velva777



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velva777/pseuds/velva777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты не ревнуешь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Малыш

Стив неуклюже тянется вперед и неловко целует Шерон. Довольно скромный и невинный поцелуй. Они красиво смотрятся: оба высокие, светловолосые, молодые. Глаза Шерон сияют от счастья. Стив смущенно смотрит на свои ботинки.

А Сэм и Баки смотрят на Стива. Сэм сверкает белоснежными зубами, Баки криво усмехается. 

\- Не ревнуешь? – внезапно спрашивает Сэм.

\- А должен? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Баки.

Стив оборачивается к ним и улыбается, но его синие глаза – настороженные и внимательные. 

___  
Стив смотрит в бесконечную синеву неба, а Баки молчит рядом. Это так правильно, словно не было никакого Зимнего солдата и сна во льдах, растянувшегося на девяносто лет, никакого Тони Старка и всего прочего.

Словно только вчера Баки с таким же сосредоточенным видом сидел рядом и дулся за выходку Стива с очередной восторженной блондинкой. «Не ревнуешь?» - спросил тогда Стив, и получил в ответ кулаком в живот. А потом – все остальное. 

Злой Баки в постели устраивал такое, что Стив иной раз дразнил его специально, чтобы увидеть, как серые сердитые глаза теплеют, а потом затягиваются поволокой, как угрозы и колкости сменяются пошловатыми нежностями. «Злюка», - упоенно целовал его Стив. «Стиви, малыш», - шептал Баки, когда они одновременно кончали, оставаясь одним целым. 

«Малыш». 

«А он тебя вспомнил, твой малыш Баки», - смеялся Рамлоу, кривясь изуродованным лицом. 

«Малыш». 

«Баки».

В ушах Стива звенит, и он больше не может думать ни о чем другом. Пусть мир вокруг сгорит вместе со всем своим населением.

«Баки», - отпечатывается на уродливых губах Рамлоу.

И Стив горит изнутри так же, как здание бизнес-центра.

\- Ты не ревнуешь? – спрашивает Стив.

\- А должен? – поворачивает к нему голову Барнс. 

Глаза у Баки те же, нереально красивые, но смотрит ими кто-то другой. Кто-то незнакомый. Опасный. Чужой. 

У Стива тянет живот, холодная боль каменной тяжестью сворачивается внутри. Он смотрит в любимые глаза этого незнакомого человека, который когда-то был его Баки. Был его всем.

Стив понимает, что не может ответить правду. А ведь он так надеялся. Бедная Шерон, прости за этот поцелуй, первый и последний. Оборачиваясь к машине, Стив чувствовал, как леденеет затылок. 

От взгляда Баки.

Баки видел, как они целуются. 

Баки не мог не ревновать. 

Стив надеялся увидеть в его глазах ревность. Увидеть в этих чужих серых глазах – Баки. 

\- Прости, - отвечает Стив, отворачиваясь, чтобы удержать слезы на месте.

Синева слепит, и покрасневшие от напряжения глаза не выглядят подозрительно. В салоне так тихо, словно в нем покойник. Вернее, сразу два – два призрачных фантома из другой эпохи, пережившие свое время. Пережившие ли?

Стив старается сосредоточиться на предстоящей миссии, на бароне Земо, на Зимних солдатах, на спасении мира. Слезы постепенно остывают. Стив промаргивается. И вдруг чувствует, как ему на бедро осторожно ложится живая рука Баки. Чуть стискивает. Эту простую ласку невозможно перепутать ни с чем.

Стив поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с Баки. Вернее с тем, в кого превратили Баки годы рабства в Гидре. Но это уже не имеет никакого значения. 

Стив закрывает глаза и тянется навстречу изгибу самых желанных губ во вселенной. Целуясь, он вспоминает вкус Баки. Его мягкость, его умение свести с ума одним прикосновением. Пусть у этого человека чужой взгляд, но целуется он точно так же, как Баки. Стив ощущает знакомый привкус никотина и непривычно длинные волосы, которые лезут в лицо, мешаясь.

\- Малыш, - выдыхает Стив ему в рот, чувствуя, как холодит мокрые щеки. – Баки.

Его останавливают новым поцелуем. От которого так сложно оторваться, но не очень-то удобно вести боевой самолет, если пытаешься съесть чей-то язык. 

Баки отодвигается и с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрит в бескрайнюю синь впереди. Стив глупо улыбается, шмыгая носом и пытаясь проморгаться. Ему и стыдно, и бесконечно хорошо, и хочется так много сказать, непременно сейчас и непременно все…

\- Если ты еще раз с кем-нибудь поцелуешься, я прострелю тебе бедро, - скучным голосом информирует Баки, бесстрастно рассматривая небо. 

Стив ничего не отвечает, потому что кусает губы в отчаянной попытке не рассмеяться и не упасть лицом в приборную доску. 

Его Баки вернулся.


End file.
